


The Tragedy of a Man Made of Stardust

by Prototype_002_Misuo_Kaion



Series: The Stardust AU [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: A sort of unconventional reader insert, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, I blame Erin, Idk I just wrote a thing, Kind of a fix it fic, M/M, Obi-Wan has a sad life, Part of my Stardust AU, Potential Spoilers, first in a potential series, one of my first few published writings, set mostly during the clone wars, this was the result of two am feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prototype_002_Misuo_Kaion/pseuds/Prototype_002_Misuo_Kaion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan Kenobi was a good man, a good Jedi, and a great husband. The stars shone bright for him and his family, but unfortunately the universe is cold and tragedy just can't seem to let him be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tragedy of a Man Made of Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> So first of all, I wrote this at three am one day while I was having some Obi-Wan feels and honestly I'm not sorry.  
> It's basically a reader insert with some other oc's thrown in there, but not the traditional kind of reader insert, to fill some holes in the SW plot.  
> Look, it's difficult to explain so just read it.  
> And as always, feedback and questions are greatly appreciated! Thanks in advance!

Obi-Wan Kenobi knew he wasn't supposed to, it went against everything he had ever learned an yet he found himself wanting, no needing, to be with her. This empath who was from a different dimension, who knew his future and could destroy his life with a single word, this woman was dangerous to him and the galaxy. But he couldn't help it, she knew him from the inside out and still loved him when he told her 'duty first.' She was his sun and moon, his day and night, she brought out the worst or the best in him, and he loved her more than anything.

Obi-Wan Kenobi had three children, two boys and one girl. The oldest child was the boy named Li'am. He had his mother's eyes and his father's nose, but the rambunctious personality of his (not-really-his-uncle) uncle. The middle child was the girl named Aria. She was her father's daughter through and through, with only her soft melodic voice to link her to her mother. The youngest child was the second boy with the name Brendan. Brendan had his father's eyes and nose, but his mother's tender personality and shy quirks.

Obi-Wan Kenobi loved his family more than anything in the galaxy. He taught his children how to practice their abilities in the force, and encouraged the younger two to expand their empathic abilities. He helped his wife in any way he could, and spent all his free time enjoying the company of his dear family. When away on duty he missed them all terribly, but knew they were safe on Coruscant away from the war.

Obi-Wan Kenobi tried his best to protect those he loved. He kept his children from knowing the cruelties of war, and his wife from knowing how often he was truly in danger. He kept his family's presence a close secret, known only to his closet friends Anakin Skywalker, Ashoka Tano, and Padmé Amidala. His wife knew it pained him every time he had to leave, and she knew how much he hurt when no one could know who she really was to him.

Li'am Kenobi hated his mother. He had no empathic abilities like his siblings or his mother. It hurt him to know that they could read his feelings so easily, whereas he was locked out of theirs. He was restless and had no patience for the ways of the Jedi. He knew the war was happening, and loathed that his father and uncle could fight while he was confined to the mundane filth of Coruscant. He wanted to fight his own way, with his own rules, to end the war swiftly so that he could finally escape the politics and sympathetic stares of other people.

Brendan Kenobi was a perfect Jedi. He was deeply rooted to the living force through his combined empath and force abilities, and though he was terribly shy he flowered at the Jedi temple. He helped everyone and firmly believed that everyone deserved second chances. No one could deny that he wasn't built for war, but that didn't stop him from sending humanitarian supplies from Coruscant whenever he could. He shone with the pure strength of the light side within him, and many suspected an old Jedi master was watching over him from the very force Brendan so loved.

Aria Kenobi was strange and ethereal. She was an almost perfect Jedi, but had a few odd flaws about her. She used her empathic abilities to comfort and heal, but often used her force abilities to ruin and cause chaos. Many times she was described as being a sort of balance, harmony if you will, between both the light side and the dark side. She wasn't evil, or mean necessarily, but sometimes she just found the hum of Coruscant to be boring and very often could be found dreaming of the far away stars her father traveled and her mother originated from.

Lady Kenobi knew too much. She knew of the suffering her husband would eventually face and the pain he had already suffered through. She could sense the darkness teasing her brother-in-law, and knew what would happen to his own family. She felt her eldest son's discomfort and her daughter's darker temptations. Worst of all, she could sense the emotions of her husband's late master seeping through the force and blending with her own worries for her husband and children.

Li'am Kenobi falls to the dark side, seduced by the promise of feeling more than pity.

Brendan Kenobi dies trying to save his brother from an unspeakable fate. He was seventeen.

Aria Kenobi kills Li'am to avenge Brendan's death, and regrets it forever. She was twenty one, he was twenty seven.

Lady Kenobi loses her battle against depression, and jumps off the roof of their apartment building into Coruscant traffic.

Obi-Wan Kenobi lost everything after the Clone Wars. His wife, two sons, and friend Padmé Amidala had lost their lives. His brother had been lost to the dark side and the Jedi had fallen. He had to separate Anakin's two children to hide them and go into exile himself. Worst of all, his daughter had disappeared and shut him out of her mind completely. His only hope was that he could reconnect with his old master through the force, and wait until Luke Skywalker grew old enough to right the wrongs that had been made.

Aria Kenobi hid from the galaxy's suffering. She watched Luke Skywalker grow up through her father's eyes, and watched Leia Organa herself from a distance, hoping that one of them could fix what had been broken. In the meantime, she learned ways to harness both the darkness and the light to strengthen her power and outlive her father many times over. She watched everything from afar, never touching or interacting, hoping something would go right, but always watching.

Qui-Gon Jinn was the living force. He watched over his former padawan at every stage of his life. He witnessed all the joys of living and all the pain of loss that his padawan felt. He watched him fall in love, watched over his youngest son and wife as best he could. That was what hurt the most, the watching. He could see all, influence little, and touch nothing. He was not strong enough to show his presence fully, nor strong enough to stop the dominos from falling. He could only watch as one by one, the galaxy fell to pieces.

Aria Kenobi felt too much. She felt her father pass into the force, and felt Luke's regret over the years. She could feel every time Leia cried and when Han was frustrated at another dead ended search. She sensed every new awakening in the force, both within the dark and the light, brining with each a desire to help the dwindling light her father loved so dearly. She always watched as things would almost work out, people almost meet, but this time she would help. Only a little bit, she swore, just a little nudge to help tip the scales in this constant war of the force.

Aria Kenobi only nudged one pilot to a desert planet, and only nudged one Stormtrooper to pick up a jacket. All she did was befriend an orange and white droid, a one of a kind BB Unit. All she did was nudge, and watch as the dominos started to fall in the other direction.

Qui-Gon Jinn cried for the first time in forever. He had finally been able to reach through someone to help correct mistakes made so many years ago. He watched proudly as Aria Kenobi finally listened to his prompting, and smiled as he pulled his beloved Obi-Wan closer to himself. Finally there was hope, there was love, and their joy radiated from them and presented itself to the galaxy as a murmuring between stars.

Lady Kenobi set her pencil down and sighed, exhausted. She reached over and turned off the desk light, placed her glasses carefully next to it, and rubbed her eyes for the twelfth time that hour. Lightly running her fingers over the words she had just written, she smiled wistfully and then turned off her music. She was not Lady Kenobi, and she was not dead, though she often found herself considering the possibility. She gazed at the stars before finally going to bed, longing to not be here but instead in a galaxy far, far away. And as she closed the curtain and glanced at the stars one last time, she swore she could hear a faint melodic whispering of the simple words, "have hope."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope people like this lol.  
> I blame Erin (http://archiveofourown.org/users/kyberpunk) for encouraging me to post this.  
> This is an au I plan on expanding at some point, under the name of 'The Stardust AU'.  
> Also, I have a Tumblr so come talk to me!  
> My tumblr: www.wish-i-had-robin-wings.tumblr.com


End file.
